Kissin in Cars
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: She is her fist and her last, the only love she'll ever need. It's been this way since forever and it'll never change. For Sam, Carly was the definition of love, and she won't ever let it go. CAM


Disclaimer: Dan Schneider basically owns almost all of Nick, why he can't share the love I'll never know, but until I can convince him otherwise, I don't own Icarly.

A/N: Anything italicized is a flashback

* * *

'As we wake up in your room  
Your face is the first thing I see  
The first time I've seen love  
And the last I'll ever need'

The sun began to peak over the horizon as the Seattle sky turned a light blue color stained with an orange hue. The sun was just beginning to rise and its light spilling into the bedroom of one Bushwell Plaza. In that room lay two figures snuggled close together on the rather large bed. The sunlight filled the room causing one of the figures to stir slightly. Blue eyes fluttering open and inhaling as a small yawn made its way past her lips.

Samantha Puckett was never known to be an early riser but today was a special occasion. Today was the start of a new beginning for her, a new chapter in her life. She felt absolutely giddy at the thought of it, smiling internally she shifted her gaze from the light pouring in from the window, her eyes turned to the girl held in her arms and her smile instantly came from her mind to her face. Her eyes softened at the sight before her, laying there next to her was Carly Shay, her pale skin seemed to glow in a golden outline from the warm sunlight. Light soft pink lips slightly parted, slightly puffy eyes from crying the night before, face relaxed looking so peaceful in her slumber, feather light breaths touching the crook of Sam's neck. Her hands balled into fists loosely holding onto Sam's shirt, legs entangled with latter's.

It was truly a breathtaking scene for the blond and she couldn't help fall even more in love with the younger Shay. Sam couldn't resist the urge to kiss the brunette so she bent her head down and pecked the top of her nose. This earned Sam a nose twitch and the sight of the most beautiful brown orbs she's ever seen.

"Morning" Sam greeted

"Morning, you're up early."

"Couldn't really sleep too much on my mind"

"Whatcha thinkn about"

"Last night... you... me... us, I just... I just can't believe it. It seemed more like a dream than anything, but it wasn't because you're right here and now I have you. I know I'm rambling but I'm just not sure how to say what I mean right now, I mean like..." Her words were cut off by Carly's lips, anything that she wanted to say instantly died in her throat and her brain down as she only focused on kissing Carly as she melted at the contact between them. Carly was the one to pull away instantly locking brown meeting blue.

"I love you" Carly spoke with such passion such intensity it made Sam's burst.

"I love you too" she replied with same intensity, their eyes exposing everything their feeling, and how much love they held for each other was clearly on display. In that moment it was only them, this moment right here, in the arms of the person they loved was the only thing that mattered.

'You remind her that the future would be nothing without her  
Never lose her, I'm afraid,  
Better think of something good to say'

"_Sam what's up you've been out of it these past few days." Carly cast a worried glance at her best friend, hoping she hadn't gotten into any trouble. Sam wasn't really listening; she was more focused on trying not to stare at her friends lips._

"_It's nothing Carls" A boldfaced lie, it was most definitely something a huge something actually._

'_Come on you coward just tell her you love her. But I can't she'll reject me and then our friendship will be ruined. But this is killing you on the inside you know you want to tell her. But when I do she'll want nothing to do with me, and I need her even if it's just as a friend.' As Sam has her own internal battle she doesn't notice Carly is talking to her until she calls out her name._

"_Sam?" Carly calls out, concern etched all over her features. She wasn't even listening to her, something was most definitely up. Carly reached her hand out to touch Sam on the shoulder, before her hand could reach its destination Sam bolted up off the couch._

"_Sorry but I uh have to go home and wash the cat." Her lie was unconvincing even in her own ears, and before Carly had a chance to call her out on it she was out the door. She didn't get far though; she made it to the stairwell before she stopped. Sam backed up and slid down against the wall, guilt consuming her._

'_Great job Puckett, now she'll definitely know something's up.' Forearms resting on her knees, she dropped her head into her hands._

'Well it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying,  
Oh God don't let me be the only one who says...'

"_I love you" Sam has never had much tact, she always blunt and to the point. So when Carly finally cornered her later that week begging her to tell her what's wrong, tears in her eyes, asking if it was something she did her bluntness came out again. When and if Sam had planned to ever tell Carly her feelings she wanted to make the moment special, like something outta those romance movies Carly like to watch so much. Yeah its cliché and totally sappy but that's what Carly does to her, she brings her walls down and turns her into mush._

_So here they are in the Shay apartment, more specifically Carly's room. The younger Shay standing in front of the door, tears streaming down her face, eyes filled with shock and mouth agape. And Sam standing by the bed, eyes downcast and glistening with unshed tears, scolding herself for letting her true feelings escape her mouth, she was an idiot. She really didn't mean for that to come out, she was under pressure and the pleading gaze form the girl she's in love with and can't say no to she finally snapped._

"_What?" Carly croaked out, her voice broken from tears. She searched her Sam's face for some kind sign or conformation of what she just heard, but Sam still had her head bowed staring at the floor intently. When finally lifted her head Carly could see the swirl of emotion in her best friends eyes, she saw the vulnerability, the fear, the sincerity, but overall she saw the love she held. No use lying to her now she deserves to know, Sam thought._

"_I love you Carls, so very much. You don't know how much it killed me keeping it from you all the time, but I was afraid. Afraid of what'd you say, afraid of what you'd think, afraid of rejection, afraid of… of… losing you" By now a few tears had escaped Sam's eyes despite her best efforts of trying to hold them in. Now that it was out in the open, Sam had given Carly her heart, she gave the ability to ether shatter it or to accept and nurture it. Sam expected the worse so she was surprised when Carly brought her into a hug and began sobbing even more._

"_I love you too" She said though her tars, and at that moment Sam couldn't have felt happier._

'She was always the one  
I'll repeat it again, the one  
No such thing as too young'

"You know I think it was love at first sight" Sam said

"How can you tell we were 8?" Carly inquired

"I don't know I could just feel it ya know? You were different; no one else could push the Sam Puckett and live to tell the tale."

"Aww Sammy, that's so sweet I feel special now."

"You were always special in my eyes cupcake" Sam confessed, she tilted Carly's chin up and planted a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. In that moment Carly felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**MC:** So this is actually half of the story, I hoped you guys enjoyed. Sorry for cutting it short but its 6:23 and I kind of stole my mom's computer so I have to return it before she wakes up. See what I risk for you guys, so review, and check out my other stories if you're interested.


End file.
